Only Girl - One-Shot
by Joh Pereira
Summary: Bella já não aguentava mais ser a amante de Edward. Durante dois anos ele prometeu a ela que iria se separar, porém ele não se separou. Bella, então, decide por um basta no relacionamento dos dois. Mas o que aconteceria se Edward se divorciasse de Tânia, sua atual esposa? Bella queria apenas ser a única garota da vida de Edward.


Capítulo único

Eu já estava cansada daquela situação. Edward não decidia se queria ficar comigo ou com a esposa. Nossa como sou cabeça oca, nem me apresentei. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, ou como gosto de ser chamada e como sou conhecida, Bella, tenho 19 anos e curso a faculdade de medicina. Sempre quis ser medica pediatra, pois adoro crianças.

Amo muito Edward, mas ele é casado com Tânia, uma mulher linda e talvez seja por isso que ele não quer se separar. Eu não me acho bonita, na verdade sou normal demais. Meus cabelos castanhos vão até a cintura e são lisos, minha pele é pálida quase translúcida, meus olhos são castanhos claro e meu corpo não tem nada que o faça ficar bonito.

Já fazia um mês que não falava com Edward. Não atendia as ligações dele e havia mudado de apartamento e ele não sabia meu novo endereço. Moro em Nova York, uma cidade espetacular do meu ponto de vista,

Fazia frio em Nova York e já havia escurecido. Estava na frente da lareira, com um cobertor e um livro em mãos. Estava lendo Orgulho e Preconceito, de Jane Austen, quando a campainha tocou. Levantei e fui abri-la, mas assim que vi quem era tentei fechá-la, porém ele era mais forte que eu impedido-me de fazer o que eu planejava, que era fechar a porta.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei parada na frente da porta, para que ele não entrasse.

– Vim conversar com você!

– Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Edward.

– Mas, eu tenho e você vai ouvir. – Ele falou e conseguiu entrar, puxando-me com ele e fechando a porta. Meu corpo sempre reagia da mesma forma com os toques de Edward, parecia que uma corrente elétrica passava entre nós, fazendo com que os pelos de meu braço se arrepiassem assim como todo meu corpo.

Sentei no sofá e ele sentou ao meu lado, porém o celular dele começou a tocar e achei que ele o atenderia, mas foi com surpresa que o vi pegar o celular e desligar, jogando-o em um canto da sala.

– Não quero ser interrompido. Vim aqui pra falar sobre o seu afastamento. E quero saber o motivo para tal comportamento...

– Ah, então você quer saber o porquê do meu comportamento? – Perguntei, com as lágrimas já caindo pelo meu rosto. – Essa minha mudança é porque eu já não aguento mais essa situação. Faz dois anos que você prometeu que iria se separar para ficar comigo. Eu quero ser a única garota na sua vida, não quero ter que te dividir para sempre. Mas, isso não é o mais importante. Afastei-me de você porque Tânia foi até onde eu morava antes falar que ela estava grávida e que você estava muito feliz, e eu acredito, pois você sempre quis ser pai, pelo menos era o que me dizia. – Eu falei e as lágrimas agora caiam com mais frequência. Não sabia que falar com Edward iria me deixar ainda mais machucada do que eu já estava.

– A Tânia foi falar com você?

– Sim, não sei como ela sabia que eu morava lá. Porém, não vou estragar a vida de uma criança por causa da nossa situação. – Falei me levantando quando ele fez menção de chegar mais perto de mim. Não me daria ao luxo de cair novamente nas garras de Edward e voltar a acreditar que ele iria se separar de Tânia. Ele não fez isso em dois anos, não seria agora que ele se separaria.

– Por que está se afastando de mim? – Ele perguntou e via dor em seus olhos.

– Porque não quero mais me machucar. Durante dois anos você me iludiu. Dizia que ia se separar dela pra ficar comigo, que queria ter filhos, que queria ficar pra sempre comigo. E durante dois anos eu acreditei em tudo o que você dizia. Só que eu cansei de ser aquela menininha ingênua que aceitava tudo, cansei de ser a iludida da história, que só servia pra sexo. – Eu falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo, e algumas vezes os soluços me impediam de falar. – Eu não quero isso para a minha vida, não mais. Eu sempre te amei Edward e sempre acreditei em você. Só que não dá mais. Eu não aguento mais sofrer por sua causa. Você não se importa com o que acontece na minha vida. Você só pensa em você.

– Isso não é verdade. Eu amo você Bella, não sabes o quanto sofri esse tempo que você ficou longe de mim. E se Tânia estiver grávida, esse filho não é meu. Faz dois anos e meio que eu sequer, toquei um dedo nela. Durante todo o nosso casamento, eu não encostei nela. Por favor, eu me separo dela, mas não me deixa Bella. – Ele falou chorando e levantou do sofá, veio até mim e me beijou. Mais uma vez ele prometia aquilo para mim, e eu mais uma vez me deixava levar.

Os beijos de Edward sempre foram bons e esse não estava sendo diferente. A língua dele explorava cada quando da minha boca e suas mãos estavam quase em minha bunda. Quando o ar se fez necessário nos separamos e assim que olhei para Edward, voltei a triste e dolorosa realidade. As lágrimas voltaram com mais força ainda. Fui até a porta e a abri, Edward me olhou com um misto de dor e confusão nos olhos.

– Vai embora, por favor. – Eu falei e aquilo doeu muito. Por mais que eu quisesse que Edward se separasse de Tânia, ficar longe me doía, mas era um preço a se pagar.

Ele foi até a porta e saiu. Olhei para as costas dele e falei:

– Só me procure novamente quando você se separar. – Assim que acabei de falar, fechei a porta e desabei.

Aquela conversa tinha me deixado pior do que eu já estava, porém tinha que me controlar se não aquilo iria fazer mal ao meu bebê. Eu estava grávida de dois meses e o filho era de Edward. Lembrava-me perfeitamente do dia em que esquecemos a camisinha.

_Flashback On_

Edward havia dito que iria me levar para um lugar que eu nunca havia ido antes. Só não pensei que ele falava de um motel!

– Edward, você me trouxe para um motel?

– Sim, ouvi você dizendo que sempre quis vir em um, então porque não realizar esse seu sonho?

– Hm, entendi. Você estava ouvindo conversa dos outros, certo?

– É... Mais ou menos isso.

– Ótimo, por que eu vou escolher o quarto. – Falei dando um sorriso e saindo do carro.

Ele logo saiu também e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura me acompanhando. Já sabia qual quarto eu queria, afinal estávamos em dos motéis mais famosos de NY, e assim que chegamos à recepção falei o nome do quarto. O nome era Erotic Seduction. Bem pouco sugestivo.

Pegamos o elevador e fomos direto ao quarto, assim que entramos Edward já me agarrou e começou a me beijar. Empurrei-o e me afastei.

– Deita agora na cama. – Ele me obedeceu. Dei um sorriso pra ele e fui até o som e o liguei. Começou a tocar uma música nem muito rápida nem muito lenta. Fui na frente da cama e comecei a dançar sensualmente. Passei as mãos pelo meu corpo e comecei a descer o zíper do meu vestido. Edward fez menção de se levantar e parei.

– Se levantar, a brincadeira acaba e nós vamos embora. – Eu falei e ele se deitou novamente.

Deixei meu vestido cair e olhei para ele. Edward já devia estar mais duro que uma pedra pelo volume que eu via em suas calças. Continuei dançando e passando as mãos pelo meu corpo e tirando a minha lingerie. Assim que estava nua olhei pra ele.

– Parece que tem alguém aqui com muita roupa. – Eu falei e ele logo se levantou e tirou a roupa, voltando a se deitar. Em todo o processo ele não deixou de me olhar. E eu para provocar passava as mãos no meio dos meus seio e descia até a minha barriga, mas parava antes de chegar mais embaixo.

Sorri com sua eficiência e fui até ele, beijando-o, porém assim que ele quis intensificar o beijo parei e fui descendo meus beijos. Chupei um pouco os mamilos de Edward, ouvindo-o gemer. Continuei descendo até chegar ao meu objetivo. O pau de Edward estava muito duro e o líquido do pré-gozo já estava na cabecinha rosada. Dei um sorriso pra ele e passei minha língua por toda a extensão, ouvindo Edward gemer.

– Me chupa logo. – Ele falou e eu como sou uma menina muito obediente obedeci. Abocanhei o pau de Edward até onde dava e o que eu não consegui coloquei minhas mãos. Ele grunhiu e eu comecei a chupar com mais força.

Senti o pau de Edward inchando em minha boca e sabia que ele iria gozar, porém antes que ele gozasse, ele me puxou.

– Não vou gozar na sua boca, vou gozar dentro de você, gostosa. - Ele disse e nos deitou na cama, me penetrando.

Gemi alto e Edward começou a estocar com força. Eu gemia e rebolava cada vez mais forte.

– Vira de quatro agora. – Ele falou no meu ouvido.

Eu fiquei de quatro e ele me penetrou novamente. Gemi alto e ele puxou meu cabelo.

– Gosta quando eu te pego com força, não é vadia? – Ele perguntou, porém eu não respondi.

– Responde – Ele falou me dando um tapa na bunda.

– Sim, mais forte Edward. – Eu falei e ele prontamente atendeu meu pedido.

Senti meu corpo tremendo e sabia que iria gozar.

– Edward, eu vou...

– Isso goza no meu pau. – Ele falou e aquilo bastou pra eu gozar.

Edward ainda deu algumas estocadas e também gozou. Caímos na cama, Edward em cima de mim.

– Você sabe que eu gosto quando você fala essas palavras sujas! – Eu o acusei.

– Eu sei sim, minha safada.

_Flashback OFF_

Naquela mesma noite Edward havia me avisado que não tínhamos usado camisinha em nenhuma das vezes que havíamos transando. No dia seguinte esqueci de tomar a pílula e isso acarretou na minha gravidez.

Fui para meu quarto e deitei na cama, que tantas vezes foi palco do nosso amor e agora eu carregava no meu ventre o fruto desse amor. Passei as mãos na minha barriga que ainda não tinha nenhum volume e comecei a imaginar como seria o nosso filho. Adormeci rapidamente com a imagem de um bebê em minha mente.

No dia seguinte, acordei às 7h da manhã com o despertador. Levantei-me e fui fazer minha higiene matinal . Coloquei uma roupa leve, pois fazia calor em Nova York, e fui tomar café. Assim que terminei de comer, escovei os dentes e fui pra faculdade.

Não consegui me concentrar direito nas aulas, pensando no que havia acontecido noite passada. À tarde, durante a aula de ética profissional, desisti de ouvir alguma coisa e fui embora. Assim que cheguei em casa, deixei minha bolsa em um canto e fui procurar algo para comer. Achei um pacote de bolacha recheada, peguei-a e fui para sala assistir TV. Estava zapeando pelos canais, até que parei em um que Edward aparecia com Tânia em uma foto antiga.

– E a notícia do dia é que Edward Cullen, o empresário mais bem sucedido da atualidade, está divorciado de Tânia Denalli com quem esteve casado durante dois anos e meio. E parece que Tânia não aceitou muito bem essa separação, pois tentou tirar tudo de Edward, só que esqueceu que ela não tinha nada antes do casamento. Os dois se casaram para juntar as duas empresas, porém a empresa dos Denalli já estava falida. – Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Edward se separou de Tânia. Aquilo era muito pra um dia só.

Saí dos meus devaneio quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Fui até a porta e a abri, vendo Edward parado com várias malas ao seu redor.

– Ela me expulsou de casa. – Ele falou com seu sorriso torto. Dei um sorriso e fui até ele o beijando. Ele retribui e quando nos faltou o ar, puxei ele lhe abraçando.

– Vamos, entra. – Eu falei pegando uma das malas. Ele pegou as outras e entramos.

Deixamos as malas ali mesmo na entrada e fomo para a sala.

– Edward, como você conseguiu se separar tão rápido?

– Eu já tinha entrado com o pedido de divórcio a muito tempo. Acho que já faz uns oito meses, porém ela nunca assinava. Descobri quem era o amante dela e a ameacei. E bom, ela assinou.

– Nossa, oito meses? – Perguntei incrédula. – Por que você nunca me contou?

– Eu queria fazer surpresa, achei que ela aceitaria numa boa. Porém, não foi o que aconteceu. Foram oito meses de tormenta naquela casa.

– Eu te amo muito. – Eu falei beijando ele.

– Eu também te amo muito – Ele falou.

– Bom eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar. – Eu disse um pouco temerosa.

– Fale.

– Eutográvida.

– O que?

– Eu to grávida. – Eu falei e ele sorriu, vindo me abraçar.

A partir desse dia eu me tornei a única garota na vida de Edward.

FIM


End file.
